The Sparky Blonde and The Wise Guy Series
by Jilly Beany
Summary: This is a crossover with my favourite pair. Chloe Sullivan and Tony DiNozzo. This is a collection of one shots around the pair following their relationship.
1. Hero

The Sparky Blonde and Wise Guy.

This is in honour of my two favourite characters NCIS and Smallville. This is a collection of one shots for the pair, showing the evolution of their relationship.

* * *

Hero

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo becomes a hero for the most unconventional blonde.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo was a movie buff.

Not a geek.

He didn't sit through movies to nit pick but rather to enjoy the flow of the story and it wasn't his ego speaking when he himself admitted he could remember a movie better then anyone else.

And from time to time even Gibbs would have admitted that his little pieces of trivia helped solve a case.

That was how Tony knew the empty house that had been a crime scene up till that morning was something out of a horror movie.

They had yet to make a connection between the house and Gunnery Sergeant Henson; something that had made Gibbs even more testy then usual in Tony's eyes.

And he couldn't blame his boss either because this was a loose end and loose ends usually lead to a piece of evidence that could solve a case.

Tugging at the collar of his winter jacket Tony glanced to the setting sun and wished that he had agreed for Ziva or even McGee to come with him. With no solid leads someone had to come back to the house and though it had been cleared Tony didn't want Ziva or McGee creeping around the house if the killer had come back.

Tony didn't want to meet Henson's _killer _alone either but he wasn't about to be eaten away by guilt if someone else did.

Winching at the creaking board that protested under his weight Tony waited three seconds before carrying on hoping the announcement of his arrival would scare off anyone inside.

Their killer was the most brutal one Tony had ever encountered, they had ripped Henson apart_... literally. _Tony stomach held out for a good twenty minutes before he had to go outside. McGee didn't fair any better and Ziva even resulted to using her own language to try and understand how one person could inflict such wounds.

Pushing on the door Tony dropped a hand to his gun ready to shoot first and ask a lot of questions later. He wasn't taking any chances with this house because Ducky had used the words _gouged, ripped _and _torn to pieces _and the ME could be quoted to have said it was done by a tooth or claw.

The house had seemingly remained untouched since the team had left that morning. Covers had been draped over all the furniture, cob webs that hadn't been disturbed still hung high above his head from the uncovered beams.

Foot prints trailed through the dust (one set belonging to Henson and other belonging to his current girlfriend who had found him late yesterday afternoon), and Tony knew that the first room off the long hallway would lead to the parlour where Henson had met his grisly end.

The only thing that caught Tony's attention was the scent of a woman, it was a flowery perfume with an undertone of feminine soap. No one who ever worked a crime scene ever wore anything strong enough to leave a scent behind and as far as the guards posted on the only entrance to the street no one had come this way who didn't belong.

Not wasting a second Tony slipped his gun out and held it down low, ready to turn it on something trying to hurt him.

He hadn't ruled out the girlfriend even if she was beautiful and had innocent brown eyes. Despite what everyone believed Tony wasn't always a sucker for a woman, if his gut told himself something was off that woman always held that one flaw that turned Tony off.

And though he couldn't put his finger on it Lana Lang had something about her that made her unattractive to him. Creeping towards the parlour Tony glanced around quickly and noting from where he was standing nothing seemed to be hiding. Moving on he held his back to the wall and tried his best to see all the shadows and corners where someone could hide but with the sun setting quickly he was finding it hard.

At the threshold to the kitchen Tony was about to cross over when he heard movement from upstairs followed by a low growl.

Tony cursed his luck knowing he _had _walked into a horror movie and he was about to curse Gibbs when he heard movement again this time above his head where the master bedroom was meant to be. Hurrying back down the hallway Tony swept his gun up the stairs and found no one creeping down or ready to jump on him, it took several deep breaths before he started to climb.

Freezing ever time a stair creaked under his weight it took several minutes for Tony to reach the top where he crouched down low and swept his gun along the hallway noting there was five doors all of which wide open apart from the master bedroom.

Debating if he should call for back up Tony almost laughed out loud when he thought about the looks on his team mates faces if it turned out to be a stray animal looking for a warm and dry place to live out the winter days. Though his gut told him this wasn't the case he carried on any way and with quick reflexes he was outside the master bed room glancing to the two doors in his view.

With a deep breath Tony slipped into the room covering all the hiding places that he could remember from his earlier sweep through the house.

The large oak cupboard offered the best hiding place or under the four poster bed but with mild surprise he found that someone had chosen to hide instead behind the vanity table that had been pulled away from the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde woman was short even if she wore heels but Tony knew the fire in her eyes and the determined tone that clipped her words made up for any height she lacked. Raising an eyebrow Tony bit back the smirk because she might be a nut case as well as a murderer if that growl was anything to go by.

"NCIS. Come out where I can see you and keep your hands up" Tony ordered as the blonde narrowed her eyes at him and if he wasn't worried she might rip his throat out he would have chuckled at her bad ass attitude.

"I would rather hide here and if I was you I wouldn't stand there" she snipped causing Tony to lower his gun a little and study her.

Her blonde locks curled towards her chin and her pale skin seemed to glow in the new waning moon light but if he had to point out the one thing that caught his attention it would have to be her eyes. The green seemed to flicker with a fire that made it hard for Tony to look away.

"I'm holding the gun and this is a crime scene" Tony stated as the blonde cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him which almost made Tony peddle out his own charming smile.

"Well agent NCIS how about you come and make me" she ordered causing Tony to smirk at her unable to help himself.

"Look lady this is a dangerous place, a navy officer was murdered here yesterday" Tony admitted trying to scare her out hoping that she was just some adrenaline junky and not a nut case.

He really wanted to ask her out and nut cases were out of the question for him no matter how good they looked.

"I know all that... I'm hunting the killer and" Tony frowned when the woman stopped and her green eyes grew wider as she looked over his shoulder.

"MOVE" she ordered just as a howl filled the room. Tony spun round just in time to see a dark shape spring from the door way towards him.

Even as Tony slipped backwards he fired off three controlled shots. When he hit the ground he quickly wiped the black blood from his jacket when he heard a thud on the bed. Just as Tony scrambled to his feet something warm and solid collide with him.

"Come on" the woman ordered as she captured his arm in a tight grip and propelled him towards the door with her. Not a second after they were through the door way the creature growled behind them and Tony didn't give himself the second he needed to see the creature again before he slammed the door shut.

He jumped back when the creature hit the door hard.

"What was that" Tony panted as he watched the door begin to buckle under the weight of the creature and the woman beside him gripped his arm tighter.

"Do you really want to ask questions now" she panted as Tony glanced at her and had to check himself.

Escape now. Charm later.

"Come on this way" he ordered steering her towards one of the other bedrooms not giving her time to head towards the stairs.

"Wait" she ordered digging something from her pocket forcing Tony to watch the door intently waiting for it to burst into a thousand pieces and the creature to be standing in it's place.

However when something hissed Tony looked at the woman to find her spraying something at the top of the stairs.

"Its the scent that thing has been tracking... I drew it here with it" she offered with out even looking at Tony before she tossed the canister down the stairs and dragged Tony with her.

Closing the door as quietly as he could Tony listened to the hallway outside. He backed away when he heard the door crash open.

"Hide" Tony ordered as he backed away from the door as he heard the creature head along the hallway, continuously sniffing the air.

He had to give the mysterious woman credit because she did as she was told and ran towards the closet that stood open and slipped in side. Looking around Tony darted towards the tallboy and pressed against the wall.

The seconds ticked by leaving Tony to hope the creature had some how falling for the trick and left the house. Hopefully Tony would be able to get the warning out quickly and have the thing picked up before it could hurt anyone else.

Catching those green eyes again Tony was about to nod to the woman to move when there was a loud howl and the door was smashed inwards.

The woman yelped at the noise and the creature zeroed in on her first and snarled as it began to race for her. Without thinking Tony sprung forward and jumped on the things back.

With a grunt Tony was tossed off the thing and his gun skittered somewhere out of sight. Groaning Tony attempted to get to his feet but the creature landed on him with a solid thump causing his head to bounce off the ground.

As the stars disappeared from his vision Tony was able to see the unnatural snout descend towards him and sharp teeth catch the glint of the moon light.

But what scared Tony the most was the red eyes because no matter how deep Tony looked there was nothing human or even good about them.

"Hey mutt" the woman called and if Tony wasn't scared for his life he would have yelled at her to run.

"Yeah you foul breath sorry excuse for a living creature look at me" Tony gave the woman her dues because even he _wouldn't _have done that.

"You really though Lana would look for you... would really come here. She wants you dead and I'm here to do that because Lana will never love you" Tony didn't care what she meant because the creature withdrew backwards and off of his chest allowing him to breath.

"That scent you've been following is something _I _made up to _lure _you out. Lana was never here but your so stupid you fell for it" the woman taunted causing the creature to growl and hunched down as it's dark fur raised up. Tony dragged himself up and glanced around for his gun. Spotting it he went to grab it but the creature snapped at him and he backed up against the single bed.

"HEY LOOK AT ME" the woman ordered as for a second Tony swore that creature coward before her.

"That's it Paul look at me... you remember me don't you. The nosy friend who always told Lana she could do better then you. Who do you think got Lana and Clark together... who do you think got Lana and Lex together" the woman hissed never looking away and never backing down even when the creature gnashed it's teeth at her.

"And even after all these years _I'll _still tell Lana your no _good_" the woman spat just as the creature growled deep in it's throat before leaping at the woman who cried out but still moved fast.

As the creature hit the free standing mirror Tony was already swooping down for his gun and spinning around. As the creature reared up at the woman Tony fired four shots.

Two hitting the creature in the back while one hit it's front leg and the last one burying itself deep into the creature skull.

Breathing heavy after the creature hit the ground with a thud Tony didn't relax until he was sure that it wasn't getting up again.

Thanks to all the horror movies he had watched he knew when the dark hair along the creatures body began to recede and it's limbs began to crack and shift back into something that looked human that creature wasn't getting up any time soon.

The blonde didn't seem too interested in what was happening at her feet and it seemed the true danger she was in seemed to hit her because she stumbled forward and clutched at Tony's arm.

"What the hell was that thing" Tony demanded as the woman glanced up at him and shrugged.

"His name was Paul Jenkins. I grew up with him" the woman admitted causing Tony to gape at her before glancing at the almost human creature laying on the ground.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I _tried _to explain" the woman admitted as Tony shook his head looking back at the blonde who looked softer and more innocent now the danger was finally over.

"Try" Tony ordered as the woman raised an eyebrow and stared up at him with a small smile that made Tony's gut twist for another reason.

"Smallville, Kansas was hit by a meteorite shower years ago. The radiation from those rocks caused people like Paul to mutate. Everyone infected displayed different mutations... Paul's was to shift into this beast which slowly drove him mad. He loved my best friend from Smallville and he's been tracking her since he lost his mind about a year and a half ago" the woman admitted as Tony stared at her with shock rather then disbelief.

"He killed Henson because he _was _dating Lana" the woman finished stepping away from Tony who looked at the body laying on the ground surprised that this man had been a beast a few minutes ago and even more surprised that he was the reason Henson was laying on one of Ducky's tables.

"They won't believe any of this... I'm not sure I _even _believe this either" Tony mused as the woman turned away from him and moved over to a table.

"I'm really sorry that you got caught up in this" the woman admitted as Tony pulled his phone from his pocket while still watching the body.

"I kinder wished a hero would turn up but I was kinder hoping it was one of my _heroes_" the woman admitted as she turned back to Tony who frowned and went to turn back to her when she brought a heavy lamp down against his head.

As darkness danced around his vision Tony was surprised when the woman grabbed him and helped him lay down.

"I'm sorry I know that's kinder breaking some law but I really need to leave now and I can't answer any questions... it really will be better if you don't try and find me" the woman ordered as she turned Tony over and looked down at him with a winch.

"I'm really grateful. You really are a hero" she mused before Tony slipped into darkness.

* * *

_Two days later_

Tony was biting at the bit to be let out of the hospital. If it wasn't for Gibbs _and _Ducky's threats he would have walked out the hour after he woke up.

He wasn't sure what to tell his team mates when he woke up in the hospital, all he knew was that some 'anonymous' caller had informed Gibbs that Tony needed help.

McGee had even told Tony late yesterday morning that Lana Lang had confirmed that she had been harassed by Paul Jenkins while living in Smallville but had no idea that his jealously had driven him to such beastly acts.

A search of Jenkins rented room proved the man was unhinged with all his hunting gear having been transformed to bear a striking resemblance to animal claws and teeth.

Abby couldn't make a positive match between those weapons and Henson's wounds however she _did _confirm that Jenkins DNA was all over Henson.

Ducky even admitted that Jenkins had eaten some of Henson's flesh which made Tony empty his stomach, thankfully Gibbs had covered for him and said it was no doubt the nasty bump he got when Jenkins jumped him.

Though Tony knew he should have brought up the blonde woman he couldn't bring himself to do it and when McGee threw him a strange look after Tony asked about a place called Smallville he knew his team would put it down to the fact that he had taken Jenkins by surprise.

After the team had been kicked out by the nurses Tony was left to muse over his mystery. He didn't even know the woman's name and even then he wasn't sure he even saw her. Hitting his head twice had left him with more then just a bump and nasty head ache.

He was forced to remain in hospital for a week because of the dizzy spells.

He was tempted to ask the doctor to run a few more tests on him because he really couldn't have been chased through the house by some human who could change into a beast which meant of course his mysterious woman must have been all in his mind.

Which of course sucked because there was nothing more he wanted to be real then the woman who had called him a hero.

With a sigh Tony slumped back and decided to get some sleep because all the thinking he had been doing was making his head ache and start to spin.

However as sleep nearly stole over him the door opened and Tony was about to groan to let the nurse know he was alive when he felt a finger poke his cheek.

Snapping his eyes open he saw his mysterious blonde staring at him with a dazzling smile.

"I didn't hurt you too bad then" she teased as Tony bolted up right and wished he hadn't when the bad hospital food threatened to made a repeat on him.

"Wow, I've had enough bumps to the head to know _that _is never a good idea" the woman smirked causing Tony to glare at her knowing if he did anything more he would be covering her with his lunch.

"I'm sorry I did that but I couldn't have you getting your merry men down there. I would be locked up" the woman cringed at the idea and Tony looked away.

"You nearly caved in my head" Tony grumbled as the woman sighed and shrugged. And even though she looked like it was nothing Tony caught the concern in her gaze.

"I really did mean it when I said I was grateful for your help, I would have been Paul's snack if you hadn't turned up" the woman admitted causing Tony to shrug and smile at her.

"All in a days work" he declared causing the woman to look at him before rolling her eyes.

"You remind me of Bart" she declared with a tone of exhaustion that causing Tony to raise his eyebrows and worry if that was good or bad.

"He likes to charm women too" she assured as though reading his mind causing Tony to chuckle and shake his head.

"Not a boyfriend then" Tony questioned as the woman beamed at him again and it was a smile of triumph when a blush trailed across her cheeks.

"No. defiantly not a boyfriend, just a really close friend and team mate" the woman admitted causing Tony to smile a little more.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK Agent NCIS. Though judging by the looks of things I doubt much could do danger to that head of yours" the blonde teased causing Tony to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well you'll have to wait a week before we can test that" Tony flirted causing her to bite her lip and smile sheepishly at him.

"I also wanted to say goodbye... I have to go home now everything is ok" she admitted and if she saw the disappointment in Tony's face she didn't say anything.

"It's Tony" Tony offered causing a frown to cross the blonde's cute forehead.

"Not Agent NCIS. It's Special Agent" Tony explained as a smile chased the frown away and the woman nodded tilting her head at him.

"Well Special Agent Tony NCIS thanks again" she chirped causing Tony to chuckle and watch with a heavy heart as she walked towards the door.

"Don't I get a name" he called not wanting her to leave him just yet but not having anything else to call her back with.

"You get... Sullivan" she declared before slipping out of the room leaving Tony to grin like a fool at the closed door.

Tony still didn't know if she _existed _outside of his own mind but he didn't care because if she didn't then he would really like to bring her back.

And if she did then it gave him that more reason to find her and find out her first name.

Because he had decided that if being a hero meant chasing human beast's he would wear that title with pride.

He really did want to be Miss. Sullivan's hero again.


	2. Just Haven't Met You Yet

Just haven't met you yet.

Tony was sure all his mysterious blonde needed to do was meet him.

* * *

Three weeks since his discharge from hospital and Tony was sure he was going insane.

He hadn't been able to get his mysterious blonde Sullivan out his mind and for the first time since Jen he _really _wanted to forget her.

His work was suffering and instead of getting mad at him Gibbs was showing him concern and that worried Tony.

McGee was worried about him too and Tony knew right then and there he must be insane because Probie shouldn't be worried for him.

Tony had searched high and low for a Sullivan from Smallville but came to a dead end.

Chloe Anne Sullivan left Smallville without a trace.

There was one note added to her file that had seemed like an after thought and that was she was once Mrs. Chloe Olsen.

Three weeks and Tony was at his wits end.

With no photo, no real first name and no way to be sure she really existed, Tony was only going round in circles that would result in either Gibbs getting him kicked off the team or him losing the plot completely.

It wasn't until he was clearing a few notes away that he got it. He would have gladly slapped himself around the back of the head for missing the biggest clue but that could wait and once he got his answers he would no doubt be back to normal and Gibbs would help with that punishment.

During the attack Sullivan had said something about Henson's girlfriend and she had said _they _were best friends. If Miss Lang knew how to reach her then she might know where she was or even have a phone number and all Tony had to worry about was if his charms were good enough.

Any other woman and he would have laughed but the woman nearly caved his head in all because she wanted to evade questions.

Walking up the path towards the small house Tony quickly listed and dismissed anything he could say to Miss Lang to actually open up to him.

He was drawing blanks when the door opened and a wide eyed Lana Lang stared up at him.

"Agent DiNozzo" Lana exclaimed causing Tony to swallow hard and once more question his sanity.

"Miss Lang, sorry to disturb you but I wanted to ask you a few follow up questions" Tony blurted as Lana flickered her eyes to the side before grabbing the door tighter.

"I-I don't understand I thought everything was cleared up. I mean _you _told me Paul _killed _Daniel" Lana pointed out as Tony nodded feverishly.

"He did expect... well _I _need some information. I was the one who discovered... _Paul"_ Tony admitted raising his eyebrows at Lana who frowned before lowering her head in understanding.

"I knew Paul liked me back in Smallville but... well I _never _thought he would end up like this and if I did know I would never have put Daniel in danger" Lana declared lifting her watery brown eyes up to Tony who nodded.

"I believe you" Tony admitted causing Lana to offer him a small smile before tilting her head.

"I didn't know what Paul could do" Lana admitted as Tony felt his shoulders relax for the first time in three weeks. He hadn't voiced his version of events because he knew he would be locked up.

But it was eating away at him and now at least he had something solid to hold on to even if he couldn't share it.

"There was a woman" "she told me what she had to do. You have to understand out of everyone I _knew _she could handle this. Paul killed Daniel and she was only doing what she thought was right" Tony knew his gut was right about talking to Lana because she was defending her friend.

"I need to speak to her" Tony admitted losing all hope when Lana narrowed her eyes and gripped the door tighter.

"I can't. I'm sorry Agent DiNozzo but there are worst things then Paul" Lana admitted ready to close the door but Tony sprung forward instantly regretting the action when Lana flinched back.

"I don't want her locked up... I just... she nearly broke my head open" Tony pointed out not missing the smirk that passed the woman's lips.

"I'm sure she didn't have any other choice, she doesn't go round hurting strangers" Lana admitted as Tony shook his head and pulled his hand back.

"Miss Lang I don't want to get her in trouble its just... well I really wanted to talk to her and I" Tony trailed off when Lana gave him a knowing smile.

"Back in Smallville they used to call her nosy, it was weird that she didn't have many friends but once you got her as a friend then you knew how lucky you were" Lana admitted as Tony flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I only want to talk to her" Tony assured as Lana sighed and nodded.

"You know she actually told me about what happened... if I was you Agent DiNozzo I would consider my self lucky" Lana ordered as Tony smirked and nodded.

"And because of that I know that you shouldn't worry, she will find a way to meet you again" Lana assured and Tony couldn't help but nod.

The past three weeks of his life had been dogged by something he couldn't explain... waiting for some woman he might have imagined to call wouldn't be the _strangest _thing to happen.

"So when you said she told you" "I think she used the word hero more then once" Lana assured causing Tony to break out in to a bright smile.

"There is of course more to me then _just _being a hero" Tony drawled causing Lana to smile at him and nod.

"If that is all Agent DiNozzo" Lana stated causing Tony to nod and clear his throat.

"Sorry for taking up your time" Tony offered as Lana shook her head before reaching out and squeezing Tony's arm.

"It takes a while but it you grow to accept it" Lana assured causing Tony to frown at her.

"Things like Jenkins" Tony questioned causing Lana to laugh and pull her hand back with a shake of her head.

"When she calls you will understand what I mean" Lana offered causing Tony to flush again before turning to leave. After a few steps he stopped and turned to look back at Lana.

"I didn't catch her first name" Tony admitted as Lana bit her lip and flickered her eyes to the side once more before looking back at Tony with a smile.

"Chloe" she admitted before closing the door leaving Tony to grin to himself before heading home.

He was sure that once Chloe Sullivan got to know him she would be charmed by him enough to agree to a date.

She hadn't met a man like him yet.

* * *

Lana giggled as she turned away from the door to find a glare thrown at her by an unhappy Chloe Sullivan.

"You couldn't send him away" Chloe snipped causing Lana to shrug and all but skip over to her best friend.

"Lois told me that you haven't been on a date in months... I agreed with her that you needed to start dating" Lana admitted while Chloe glared harder at her friend.

"Lois doesn't know what I do on the side and besides he's an government agent" Chloe declared as Lana rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulders.

"Didn't you hear him, I think there is a lot more to agent DiNozzo" Lana pointed out gaining a groan from Chloe. With a laugh Lana released her friend and headed towards the kitchen while Chloe glared at the ground.

"And if he tries anything you could just _smash _his head in _again"_ Lana called causing Chloe to burst out laughing before heading over to the window just in time to see Tony DiNozzo driving away from the house.

Maybe she would give him a call but only once she was safely back home and out of DC.

Who knew maybe Lana was right and Chloe should give him a chance.

She had called him a hero.

There might be more to him.

* * *

I know this might be short but this took a lot of time. I know where this will go but it's really hard getting to that point. Hope you've enjoyed this.


	3. Gibbs Respect

Gibbs respect

Gibbs has to admit he respects any one who puts Tony in his place.

* * *

Two months ago something had happened to Tony DiNozzo that made Gibbs uneasy.

Gibbs had been willing to pass it off as just an after shock of the Henson murder and his attack.

Gibbs had fought against both Tony and Director Vance to keep the younger man off work.

Even when Tony came back Gibbs struggled not to call him up about it because his gut told him something was wrong with the younger man.

Despite his wise ass nature Tony was a good agent and Gibbs had learnt to trust him and his work but two months ago Gibbs had found the agent's attention straying and the dark bags beneath his eyes growing.

Tony even stayed late working on something that not even McGee could figure out and when Abby asked the agent point blank what was going on Gibbs wondered if Tony was undercover once more.

But then it all changed and it made Gibbs even _more_ uneasy because how odd Tony's behaviour was two months ago it seemed even odder when everything went back to normal.

A month and a half ago Tony changed right back to his normal self and there was no explanation as to why.

And if Gibbs hated one thing it was when he couldn't explain something.

So when at three am his phone rang Gibbs was finally relieved that something had happened that might explain what was going on.

Sure he wasn't happy that his senior agent was in hospital but at least now he had a reason to ask Tony what was _really _going on.

However when Gibbs reached Tony's room he was surprised to see the blonde by his side.

"I told you _not _to follow" the small blonde snipped but despite the fact she was meant to be scolding the agent Gibbs noticed how concerned the woman was.

"Look blondie" Gibbs had to admit the blonde had a good arm on her because he didn't want to be on the end of her small fist.

"I'm on an IV" Tony exclaimed as he tried to struggle in to a sitting position and the blonde glared at him which only made Gibbs grin when Tony collapsed backwards.

"The doctor said you have to stay here for two days all because you _didn't _listen to me" the woman ordered as Tony rolled his eyes but still remained quiet.

Folding his arms Gibbs felt relieved even if he didn't know what had happened to land his agent in the hospital because it seemed there was someone who had his back and steering him right back to being normal.

"I have to leave soon... report back and slip out before your boss turns up" the woman admitted as Tony looked up at her and grabbed her hand.

"You can go toe to toe with Gibbs stop him from hitting me round the back of the head" Tony suggested causing the woman to chuckle and lean forward.

"I'm sure your head is thick enough to take the punishment" she teased straightening up when Tony attempted to glare up at her only to smile brightly.

"You should know" Tony declared as the blonde flushed and waved a hand.

"One time OK and it wasn't like you didn't survive, in fact it gave you enough reason to harass Lana and get me to talk to you" the woman pointed out as Tony nestled further into the bed clutching her hand tighter to him.

"Look where that lead me" Tony muttered as the woman tilted her head before raising her free hand to tug at Tony's hair.

"You promised me there was more to agent DiNozzo" the woman stated as Tony laughed and shrugged.

"Go to sleep Tony" the woman ordered as Tony's eyes began to drift shut and the agent fought hard to starve off sleep.

"I'm still your hero right" Tony mumbled already losing his battle and Gibbs watched as the blonde woman gave him a soften look before leaning forward again.

"Of course DiNozzo... your a regular white knight" the woman declared causing Tony to smile before drifting off to sleep.

Gibbs watched the woman staring at Tony as he slept before she pressed a kiss to his forehead before pulling her hand free.

Stepping to one side Gibbs waited for the door to close and the blonde to throw one last look at the sleeping agent before he cleared his throat.

Hiding his smirk when she jumped Gibbs studied the young woman and found himself impressed.

She was attractive but there was something about her that screamed she wasn't to be messed with. He would have thought she had training but the way her green eyes widen at seeing him made him think of that all American girl.

"You must be Agent Gibbs" the woman stated as Gibbs nodded not giving anything away even when she smiled brightly at him.

"Tony told me about you and to be honest you don't seem all that scary" the woman admitted causing Gibbs to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry this tough guy act is really good but I know only one other boss who would come to the hospital for his staff" the woman admitted as Gibbs finally smirked at her.

"Will he survive long enough to answer to me" Gibbs questioned as the blonde smiled warmly and glanced back at Tony.

"He hit his head going in to the water. Mostly just suffering from the freezing water" the blonde admitted looking back to the agent.

"I have this feeling that if I asked you why you _wouldn't _tell me" Gibbs stated as the blonde gave him a beaming smile that he couldn't help but smile back to.

"I would tell you my boss would be mad but you haven't met my cousin and you really wouldn't want to be on her bad side" the woman admitted as Gibbs nodded.

"Over protective" "as well as an army brat" the woman chuckled shaking her head while Gibbs glanced at Tony.

"You already know how good of a man he is right? You wouldn't be here if he wasn't" the woman stated as Gibbs gave her a look before stepping forward.

"_He_ wouldn't be here if he wasn't" Gibbs declared as the blonde nodded and studied him.

"Do you want to me to give Tony a message" Gibbs questioned gaining a surprised look from the woman before she ducked her head.

After several seconds the woman looked up and shook her head.

"No doubt I'll have to deal with a bitching Tony when he gets out of hospital" the woman admitted as Gibbs nodded and walked towards Tony's room only to stop and look down at the woman again.

"DiNozzo has a very dangerous job" "he doesn't need a dangerous personal life too?" the woman offered as Gibbs shrugged at her, watching her reactions.

"Tony didn't go in that water _because _or _for _me, he went in because he was doing what he thought was right and I don't care if you believe me or but I wouldn't let him stay in that water" the woman declared causing Gibbs to lift his head and stare at her in a new light.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm not in the business to let innocent people die" the tone alone would have convinced Gibbs but it was the haunted look in her green eyes that made Gibbs look to Tony's sleeping form and understand that his agent wasn't just following his hormones.

"Neither are we miss" Gibbs admitted as the woman nodded before holding her hand out to Gibbs who stared at it for a few seconds.

"Sullivan" she offered as Gibbs nodded before taking he her hand and shaking it firmly.

Without another word Gibbs walked into the hospital room leaving miss Sullivan to look at him before shaking her head and made her way to the exit.

Gibbs waited until he was sure Sullivan had walked away before he walked over to Tony's side and sat down.

"Well DiNozzo I know that you are capable of doing stupid things," Gibbs mused as he shook his head and looked at the sleeping agent.

"And I know your choice in woman isn't always the greatest but even you_ should_ know not to mess with a woman like Miss Sullivan" Gibbs ordered smirking to himself knowing he would give his agent hell when he was out of the hospital

"I like her" Gibbs declared smiling as he settled in for a long night.

It took a woman with a lot of patience and strong will to take on Tony and keep him in line.

But it took a certain type of woman to gain Gibbs respect and Miss Sullivan had earned that the moment she kept Tony in line and stood up to Gibbs.

* * *

I hope you like this one and there will be plans of a Lois one shot for this series.


	4. Is it cos I'm cool

Is It cos I'm cool.

It was just because he was cool that McGee was jealous.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo was cool.

There was no denying it and though McGee just glared at him when he taunted him, Tony knew that the younger agent knew he was cool.

"Tony" McGee groaned as the older agent threw another paper ball at the younger agents head before smirking at him.

"McGump" Tony retorted before a shrill noise pierced the air and Tony snatched his phone up laughing when he saw the caller ID.

"See this McGee would be a real woman _wanting_ a real_ man_" Tony called causing McGee to frown at him watching as Tony punched the receive button and held his phone to his ear.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo" Tony greeted tossing another ball at McGee who snapped back and went back to his work.

"Leave McGee alone" Chloe Sullivan ordered causing Tony to snap up straight and quickly spin his chair around.

"Are you watching me" Tony demanded as a sweet laugh filled his ear.

"I know you DiNozzo, so leave the guy alone. I'm busy so I have a few minutes" Chloe admitted causing Tony to frown and lean forward.

"You were busy two days ago" Tony declared as McGee glanced over to him with interest knowing that Tony was talking to a woman.

"Well I'm still busy. My life _doesn't _revolve around you" Chloe admitted causing Tony to smirk before glaring at McGee.

"I know it does" Tony declared before waggling his eyebrows at McGee who snorted.

"Don't be an ass Tony" Chloe ordered as Tony snapped up straight again looking around.

"I thought I told you that breaking into the security system is _illegal _and I would handcuff you" Tony declared in a half flirtatious and half serious tone causing McGee to ignore any notion of working and looked at Tony.

"I knew you were perverted Tony and I told you that I was worried because I didn't think you should be back at work... you were shot in the shoulder" Chloe explained before the line was muffled for a few seconds before Chloe came back.

"And I know you worry only because you want me" Tony teased hearing a snort before he shot McGee a look.

"I want you to be a little less ass and more like a gentleman but I guess you can't fix something broken" Chloe teased as Tony laughed and looked at his desk.

"Who were you talking to" Tony questioned grabbing a paper ball and throwing it hard at McGee causing the other man to turn away, knocking his mug over as well.

"Bart... he's a little jealous because I'm talking to you" Chloe admitted before Tony heard a cry of outrage over the line from someone in the distance.

"Oh McGeek gets like that just hit him on the nose and he'll be back to normal" Tony joked gaining a glare from McGee who was attempting to clean his station.

"Tony behave" "Or will there be spanking" Tony teased causing McGee to raise his eyebrows at him and smirk.

"I swear DiNozzo I'm debating phoning Agent Gibbs just to smack you" Chloe growled as Tony laughed and shook his head.

"You still haven't told me what boss said to you" "And it bugs you because you need to know everything" Chloe declared as Tony rolled his eyes and lent back in his chair.

"I don't know everything you do" Tony admitted raising his eyebrows when McGee chuckled to himself.

"Because you bitch at me to be careful" Chloe exclaimed as Tony spun his chair away to avoid McGee's smug look.

"I don't bitch that's what McGee does," Tony declared loudly causing McGee to glare at him before finally turning away.

"And besides considering _what _I've seen thanks to you I... well I worry" Tony declared in a low whisper gaining silence as response.

"Aww I knew you were just a teddy bear" Chloe teased causing Tony to straighten.

"Sullivan" "I know Tony. I am careful and I have five strong men who usually turn into my shadows when ever I'm out in the field" Chloe assured while Tony frowned unhappy but unable to express it.

"You really don't have to worry about me Tony. This will be over with soon and I did promise Lana to visit her again and I would love to trade stories with Agent Gibbs" Tony froze at those words and shook his head.

"No there will be no trading. It will be me and you and some movies" Tony ordered hearing a laugh from Chloe again.

"Gibbs is busy anyway and I'm sure you will just be bored" Tony stated before someone cleared their throat behind.

Spinning Tony winched when he found Gibbs and Ziva staring at him with McGee ducking down to hide his chuckles.

"Boss" Tony greeted before Gibbs held his hand out and Tony winched again.

Handing it over Tony smiled brightly at his boss who held the phone to his ear.

"I meant to say she wouldn't" Tony tried to amend but Gibbs walked around the desk and slapped him around the back of the head.

"Hello Miss Sullivan" Gibbs greeted as he walked away and Tony rubbed his head.

"Totally deserved boss" Tony muttered before shooting Ziva a dirty look as she walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Hope your taking care of yourself. Tony always behaves when I'm around" Gibbs declared as Tony stared at him with a flush flooding his face.

"Fine. Sounds great" Gibbs said while Tony frowned at him and Gibbs threw a smirk at him.

"Well I hope you like boats" Gibbs stated before he strolled back to Tony who was shaking his head.

"I'll see you then" Gibbs stated before he handed the phone back to Tony who was staring with shock at his boss.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs ordered as Tony snapped up and took the phone back.

"Tony? I have to go but I'll speak to you once I'm back" Chloe chirped while Tony watched Gibbs sit behind his own desk.

"Yeah... wait... what did" "See you have to know everything" Chloe declared as Tony glared at the desk.

"I don't" he stated before Chloe laughed.

"Great I'll speak to you later" Chloe chirped before the line went dead and Tony was left frowning to himself.

"You've got work DiNozzo" Gibbs called causing the younger man to snap his head up before hitting the end button on his phone.

Putting his phone away Tony glanced at Gibbs once more only to find the man engrossed in his work before looking to McGee who was grinning at him.

"McGoo haven't you got work to do" Tony snapped as McGee laughed before turning back to his work.

Going back to his work Tony glanced at Gibbs once more and smirked to himself.

Even Gibbs couldn't stay away from Chloe Sullivan.

Smiling to himself Tony DiNozzo was happy with himself because no matter what he knew he was cool.

And McGee was just jealous.

* * *

I was struggling with this part until I watched a Tony DiNozzo video on Youtube with the same title. hope you will enjoy this one and anyone who wanted to know when the romance was going to get underway watch out for the next part.


	5. Promises

Promises

Tony could run away but Chloe could always follow.

* * *

He had promised himself he would never drink again. Not after Jenny's death and his time as an agent afloat.

And for the most part he had kept that promise to himself, even as he sipped his beer he assured himself he _needed _this because he had watched the woman he care about die.

A small part of his mind screamed at him that he was hiding and he was a coward because even when she came back from death he couldn't face her and ran away.

Tony reasoned away his fleeing with statements like 'he wasn't ready', 'he was just understanding about her world' and 'he needed time'.

But both he and Chloe Sullivan knew it went deeper then that. Tony was scared and he wouldn't admit to it.

So the beers helped him erase that voice until another day or at least until he hit the whiskey.

It was meant to be their week together. For nearly eighteen months Tony had slowly made himself approach this relationship as a friend because after the first three months Tony met Lois Lane and he was told in no uncertain terms that Chloe Sullivan was still healing from the death of her husband.

If it had been anyone else Tony wouldn't have let that stop him but Chloe was different and everyone who ever knew he understood that.

This wasn't about a quick fling and, for how much it pained him, he knew it wasn't like his time spent with Jeanne.

Chloe would never become a duty or a secret to hide away to him.

But then two days into their week Chloe had an emergency and though not liking it Tony had agreed to let her go.

When she had called him Tony berated himself, which he thought was a little fair, over the fact that he was at her beck and call but seeing her made him forget.

If it had been something unnatural he would have been more accepting of it but the fact that it was so random and human it just wouldn't sink in.

The short cut was her idea and he had gone along with because he wanted to see that smile.

The gunman appeared from no where and before Tony could even forget he left his gun back in his hotel room there was that flash and loud pop before pain spread throughout his stomach.

Time sped up so fast that Tony was numbly aware of landing on his back and something warm and wet pooling underneath him.

The next thing he knew he was waking up on some soft sheets in a dark room. No pain, no blood and no Chloe. Stumbling to his feet he was greeted by the men who was referred to as Chloe's shadows.

If Tony hadn't been in a panicked state he _might _have feared for his life but he knew someone was shot.

The words '_a few hours_' and _'she'll be fine' _were thrown at him but it all went over his head before someone steered him towards a bedroom and he saw Chloe dead.

And just like that time sped up again and he was numbly away of what was going on around him.

Oliver Queen assured him that this had happened before and that there was no need for a doctor but Tony only saw Chloe and he only felt her cold lifeless hand.

What seemed like years later but in fact was only hours the deathly cold hand in his seemed to warm then stir and right there before his eyes Chloe Sullivan came back from the dead.

And to his shame Tony snapped.

He made her promise never to do that. He made her tell him what was going on. He made her cry because he couldn't accept that she had powers and not because she was a so called freak but because her power meant she would die and she couldn't promise him she would always come back.

He admitted that Oliver had every right to punch him but he had to leave. Probably not Metropolis but he did anyway catching the red eye back to DC where he bought himself a pack of beers and a bottle of whiskey.

And that was how he greeted the fourth day of his week off.

Drunk enough to numb the pain of his face but not drunk enough to ignore how much of a coward he truly was.

The knocking became too much for Tony to ignore and in his semi drunken state he stumbled towards the door ready to unleash his anger on someone who probably didn't deserve.

Seeing those green eyes staring up at him Tony felt his anger flood out of him and his shame wash over him.

"Queen's private plane" she offered in greeting causing Tony to offer her a small smile before gripping the door tighter knowing he _had _to let her in but unable to make himself do it.

"Tony" "You look good for someone who died" Tony spat winching at both the pain around his eye and his hurtful words.

If she slapped him he wouldn't hold it against and if she stormed away from him he wouldn't stop her.

"I should have told you" she began before looking up to him once more and he would have smirked at the fire burning in her eyes.

"But I was so scared that it was too much already that I didn't want to add to that burden" Chloe said each word with her own growing anger.

"Chloe" "NO" she snapped pointing a finger at him and he knew he had this coming.

"I want to yell at you but I don't want to annoy your neighbours so let me in" it was an order and one Tony was meant to follow.

Allowing her in Tony was half worried that he was getting himself into something more then he was ready for.

"You know most people would be grateful for being saved" Chloe snapped as soon as the door was closed and she spun to pin Tony with a fiery green glare.

"Grateful... I was shot then the next thing I know you were dead" Tony yelled as Chloe folded her arms and shrugged.

"And... instead of dealing it like an adult you yell at my friends and then vanish" Chloe pointed out causing Tony to let out a bark of laughter.

"What did you want from me Chloe? What did you want me to say to finding out that you can heal people but have to die yourself" Tony demanded as Chloe dropped her arms and shook her head.

"That's the worse of it Tony... the very worse, and its not like I die on a weekly bases" Chloe admitted as Tony shook his head and made his way towards his beer.

"But you _do _die and I'm still waiting for you to _promise_ that you will come back" Tony threw over his shoulder as he slumped back into the sofa.

Hearing Chloe's sigh he knew she wouldn't and couldn't promise him but he needed those words, no matter how empty that promise would be.

"Do you think I like it" Chloe questioned as she moved around the sofa to join him only to have Tony shrug and drain his beer.

"Dammit Tony you would have died" Chloe snapped causing Tony to slam his empty bottle down before grabbing another twisting the cap off.

Instead of drinking Tony glared at the bottle as though it would hold the answers.

"It hurt like hell" Tony admitted before chancing a glance at Chloe and knowing by her ducked head that it hurt her _too._

"I signed up for all this... the pot shots and the near death escapes. That's my job" Tony declared only to look at Chloe in surprise when she laughed.

"Really? That is what your going to use" Chloe demanded as she shook her head turning away from him.

"I wanted to become a journalist that was my life long dream. I worked hard and I did everything I could to make that dream come true but there was something more out there that I was meant to do. I may not have signed up like you did but I can't turn my back just like you can't" Chloe declared as Tony looked away and sipped his beer.

"I can't promise that I'll always come back" Chloe admitted as Tony snorted and took another sip of his beer.

"Tony" Chloe tried again before reaching out to him causing Tony to jerk away and glare at her.

"I'm not hurting you again" Tony exclaimed as Chloe's eyes widen as she stared at him with her hand out stretched to him.

"What" she exclaimed as Tony turned away and lowered his head.

"What happens if I get hurt and you touch me" Tony questioned as Chloe sighed and thought to herself before smiling at him softly.

Moving slowly Chloe chewed her lower lip before resting her hand against the back of Tony's neck waiting only a split second before Tony jerked away from her as though her touch burnt him.

"Tony wait" Chloe ordered before she moved forward and slowly, watching his reactions, placed her hand against his cheek. With a smile of reassurance Chloe waited.

"I may not be able to control how it affects me but I can control when I use it" Chloe admitted as Tony studied her face never once seeing any pain or discomfort cross her face.

Brushing a hand across his bruised eye Chloe winched but so did Tony. Even when Chloe dropped her hand Tony still felt the pain of his bruised eye.

"Your boss has a punch on him" Tony offered to which Chloe smiled brightly at him before a frown creased her brow and she smacked him hard across the chest causing Tony to yelp.

"That's for being an ass... the guys wanted to come with me to have a 'talk' with you" Chloe declared before smiling at him once more.

"Are we OK" Chloe questioned as Tony studied her and thought for a few moments.

She looked tired and if it wasn't so ironic he would have pointed out how much like death she looked like. But for all the shame he felt the joy at knowing she was OK and still there was enough to know they were better then just OK.

"You only use your power as a last resort" Tony ordered as Chloe rolled her eyes and got comfortable on the sofa.

"And I mean that, it's an order" Tony declared as Chloe raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Will I get a spanking?" Chloe teased as Tony let out a full blown laugh and put his beer down for good.

"I'm not joking Chloe" Tony admitted before Chloe sighed with a roll of her eyes but she nodded none the less.

"You can have the bed" Tony offered as Chloe grinned and watched Tony closely.

"It gets better. You can ask the guys if you don't believe me" Chloe offered as Tony smiled at her with a genuine smile that made Chloe sigh.

Standing Tony helped Chloe to her feet, holding her hand for a few seconds longer then needed.

"If you sneak in DiNozzo" "I have handcuffs if your interested" Tony offered as Chloe slapped his arm before heading towards his bedroom with Tony following behind her.

"I'm sleeping with my clothes on" Chloe threw over her shoulder and Tony laughed trying hard not to look too disappointed.

As the pair stood at the threshold of his bedroom Chloe titled her head to look up at him before smiling softly tracing his bruise lightly.

"I'm sorry I can't promise you what you need but... I'm not sorry about saving your life" Chloe admitted as she dropped her hadn't to his neck and tugged at the fine hairs on his neck.

Frowning for a few second Tony looked at the blonde before him before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

With a smile at the sigh emitted from Chloe Tony studied her green eyes and knew he could live without that promise because even though she couldn't promise she would always come back she was at least promising to be there while she was around.

"Your still not seeing me without my clothes" Chloe admitted as Tony laughed before pressing another kiss to her lips.

"I'm still mad Tony" Chloe exclaimed before gaining another kiss from Tony.

"Your still alive" Tony whispered as Chloe smiled at him before pressing a longer kiss against his lips while wrapping her arms around his neck.

For now there would be no promises that might be broken. Chloe couldn't promise him everything would be OK and Tony couldn't promise that he would always be there but there was always today and they were both there.

And it was enough.


End file.
